Out of Reach
by Out of Sight Out of Mind
Summary: Pre-OOTP LJ
1. Why him?

A/N: Ack! Bad, bad Anna! ::bangs head on wall:: Owies. that hurt. ok I really shouldn't be started anything with what writing Guiding Light, but this just got stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out! This isn't Love/Hate, just some L/J angst from Lily's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK Rowling does but I do have a pair green Santa socks. honestly, like that would convince kids of anything. oops. I don't suppose I should of said that where anyone could read. hmm. oh wellz. I didn't plainly state anything about that subject. anyhoo, it would be pathetic and pointless to sue. I'm just doing landscaping on some of JK Rowling's world.  
  
Out of Reach By: The HYPER band geek  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Why him?  
  
Out of all the boys I could have chosen to be infatuated over, it had to be him, didn't it? I mean, there's cute seventh year Hufflepuff Amos Diggory with his boyish face and amazing chocolate eyes, the Head Boy and a chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Ray Chang, a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect, a keeper, quiet and studious like me, he's not a bad sight either. Severus Snape, a fifth year Slytherin prefect, upon closer investigation could also be one to lust after.  
  
But who am I kidding? Even as I think about the names in my head, their pros added together can't even compare to his and don't get me started on their cons. I mean, Snape? The greasy git, who looks like he climbed out of a vat of lard and always has his head over a cauldron? If I even developed the slightest crush towards him, I think I would send myself to St. Mungos.  
  
Ray Chang's ok, but half the time he ditches the books and goes to try and prove that Ravenclaws can play pranks just like the Gryffindor Marauders. I mean he's teetering on the edge of becoming a Peter Pettigrew with brains following Potter and Black all the time like they were some kind of gods.  
  
Amos Diggory has a few more pros than the other two, but still, crushing on him would on solve my problem temporarily seeing as he's a seven year and the boy who I have so unwisely began falling for is going to be teasing me unknowingly for the rest of my Hogwarts career.  
  
Who is this mystery boy you ask? Well, it happens to be none other than the infamous James Potter. I mean not only is he one of the most brilliant pranksters the school has probably ever seen, he is also the most unreachable. To me that is, I could probably get Sirius Black easier than James. Although he not as much of a ladies man like Sirius, he has been known to disappear with some random girl, mostly Hufflepuffs, for a snogging session, probably at least once every month. And somehow, with all his pranks and sneaking around after curfew he has managed to become a prefect and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
  
With nearly every guy in the school envying him, with the exception of the Slytherins and his fellow partners in crime, and almost every girl wanting him, how could he ever notice me, quiet Lily Evans, the house bookworm? I mean, he talks to me, the occasional "Hullo, Lily Evans," but how could he ever notice me in a non-platonic sort of way?  
  
As I sit here, watching him laughing with his friends on the other side of the room, under the pretense of reading a book, I can't help wondering what it would be like to be his girlfriend, to kiss him, to feel his strong arms around my waist.  
  
"You know, if you keep your nose in that book any longer, you might just fall in." a grinning voice says from behind me, breaking my train of thought.  
  
My head tilts backward, trying to confirm my guess of who it is, and I see James Potter's grinning face looming above me.  
  
"What do you want?" I question, my tone bit harsher than I intend.  
  
James jumps over the back of the couch I am residing on to sit next to me, his right leg slightly brushing against my right.  
  
"Why Lily Evans, you don't seem at all pleased to see me, and I must admit, it stings." He says with a sad expression on his face, feigning hurt, but the mischievous gleam in his eyes reveals his façade.  
  
'If only you knew.' I think miserably as the tingling sensation running up and down my right leg grows more intense as he leans in closer, waiting for my response.  
  
"I was just so heavily enthralled in my book when I was so rudely interrupted." I say cheekily and glance back down at my book, which still lay open on my lap.  
  
James didn't let me get away with this, however, as he cups my chin with his hand, shocking me so I gave a small sigh as he pushes my face up so once again we had eye contact.  
  
"Don't get smart with me young lady." He scolds me teasingly, his hand still on my chin, it just like my leg tingling with the contact.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, I'll see to it that it doesn't happen again," I breathe softly, his face growing ever nearer.  
  
"You do that," he replies equally as soft.  
  
Our faces inch ever toward the each other and as both of our eyes' flutter shut, I lick my lips in anticipation.  
  
"Oy, Jamsie!" Sirius Black's voice booms from the dormitories entrance and we spring apart, my face directing attention towards the floor, his, the source of Sirius's voice.  
  
"Things to do!" Sirius quips as he bounces toward us, Remus and Peter following closely behind. "Haven't got all night."  
  
"You sure about that?" I ask, now looking at him.  
  
"Why, Lily Evans, I thought I sensed a heavenly presence in here." He says innocently.  
  
I just smile and shake my head in response.  
  
"James, you ready? I want to go see if there's any of that treacle fudge left from dinner."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." James tells him and the three of them headed toward the portrait hole.  
  
James turns to me again and says, "You know Sirius, always thinking about as stomach."  
  
"Oh, go on, Sirius'll never forgive me if I kept his best friend from a kitchen trip." I tell him sternly.  
  
"Yes ma'am." James says, standing up.  
  
I smile up at him and he leans down to whisper "Bye Lily Evans" in my ear and kisses me on the cheek before turning and sprinting after his friends.  
  
"Bye." I say softly, lifting a hand to touch the spot his lips had just precious moments ago.  
  
Maybe he isn't as out of reach as I imagined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well here it is. I may have switched tenses somewhere along the way, but I think I fixed most of it. ^_^ Turned out more fluffy than angsty as I had originally envisioned but I like it better this way. I'm even tempted to write it from James's POV. We'll see. I'm afraid I might kill it... ^_^ Laterz! ~ Anna 


	2. Her

A/N: After several requests "not to kill it," Out of Reach is back! All right. maybe it was only one. but it was enough to get me writing again. ^_^ Also, I temporarily chapter naming block, so excuse my slightly lame chapter titles. =D ~ Anna  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK Rowling does. I'm just landscaping some of her world. The Santa socks are still in my possession and I would make a comment about them, but I won't. you never know who's out there. ^_^  
  
Out of Reach By: The HYPER band geek  
  
Chapter Two ~ Her.  
  
Always reaching for something just out of my grasp, aren't I. Out of all the girls in this school that I could have liked it had to be the one least impressed popularity and flying skills didn't it? The sad part is I don't care. It just makes her more appealing to me. It just makes me want to try harder to impress her. But I'm sure that's what every other boy in the school, fourth year & above, and even some of the Slytherins, wants to do too.  
  
The scrawny little fourth years aren't a problem, judging by the looks of the whole lot, they'd be too scared to ask someone in their own year out, let alone someone a year above them.  
  
And the Slytherins? Ha! They would never do anything to approach a muggle born in a friendly way, those self-absorbed gits. Well, maybe, Severus Snape, that slimy prefect who's always bend over a cauldron, I'm surprised he has died from the fumes yet. That would be the day. But back to the point, I haven't heard a word bad about muggle borns fall from that pathetic little mouth of his. So either he's finally getting some decent ideas knocked into his head or he's actually fallen for one. And he has been staring over to the Gryffindor table more and more without a scowl on his face in her direction. She'd never actually date him though, the boy whose face is a perfect contrast to his robes, even if he is a prefect.  
  
The only other one who would possibly get the guts to ask her is the Head Boy, a Hufflepuff named Amos Diggory, a chaser on their quidditch team. Highly unlikely though, the boy couldn't even get a quaffle if it slammed right into his gut.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy, why so glum chum?" Sirius asks, bringing back to reality.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look kinda out of it."  
  
"Ah, but Padfoot, my old friend, didn't you see where he was directing that glazed look?" Remus cheerfully adds.  
  
Sirius looks over in the direction of Lily Evans, sitting on a couch reading a book and looking back at me chirps, "Why Prongs, I sense your infatuation over Miss Lily Evans growing stronger and I must say, I am quite offended you haven't shared anything with me."  
  
"So you tell the whole school?"  
  
"Ah, my dear Prongsie, you have no faith me I see. Of course I wouldn't tell the whole school, I would only tell that seventh year, Bertha Jorkins." He says, grinning.  
  
"Oh, and like that wouldn't accomplish the same thing?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't be directly responsible then."  
  
"But I'd still have to kill you."  
  
"Ha, you couldn't even kill Snape. But in hopes of you not making my life a living hell, I propose a trip to the kitchen."  
  
Remus, who had been the unusually quiet observer till this point, decided to jump back in, "Sirius, is that all you ever think about? I could have sworn I heard you calling out about chicken in your sleep last night."  
  
"Hey, Sirius just happens to have very one-track mind. Although I think we need to stop giving him chocolate, it keeps him wired." I state, then add in a quiet voice, "Besides, chocolate isn't good for dogs."  
  
Sirius just gives me a resentful glare and says, "Well, at any rate, I'm going to get the map to make sure we don't have any run-ins with Filch, any of you gits coming with me?"  
  
"I think I'll just wait down here." I reply, glancing over in Lily's direction.  
  
Remus looks at me curiously, but quickly realization dawns on his face and he follows Sirius upstairs, dragging a confused Peter along with him.  
  
I take a deep breath and stand up, walking over to where Lily sits looking lost in her thoughts.  
  
As she doesn't notice me, I walk around behind the couch and say, "You know, if you keep your nose in that book any longer, you might just fall in."  
  
Her head tilts backward in response, and after a moment questions a little harshly, "What do you want?"  
  
I jump over the back of the couch and land next to her, and my leg gently brushes against hers.  
  
"Why Lily Evans, you don't seem at all pleased to see me, and I must admit, it stings." I pout in response to this.  
  
"I was just so heavily enthralled in my book when I was so rudely interrupted." she says cheekily and glances back down at her book, which lay open on her lap.  
  
Not about to let her get away with this, I cup her chin with my hand; my action causing her to sigh as I push her face so our eyes meet once again.  
  
"Don't get smart with me young lady." I scold teasingly, my hand still on her chin, it just like my leg, tingling with the contact.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, I'll see to it that it doesn't happen again," she breathes softly and my faces edges closer to hers.  
  
"You do that," I reply equally as soft, gazing into her piercing emerald eyes.  
  
Our faces inch closer together and both of our eyes' flutter shut, I can almost feel her lips brushing against mine, and her sweet breath fills my senses.  
  
"Oy, Jamsie!" booms a loud voice from the dormitories entrance.  
  
'Damn Sirius!' I think as we jump apart, she looks toward the floor, and I sigh, my gaze lingering for one brief moment until I tear it away from her angelic face to look in Sirius's direction.  
  
"Things to do!" Sirius quips annoyingly as he bounces toward us, Remus and Peter on his tail, "Haven't got all night."  
  
"You sure about that?" Lily asks, bringing her face up to look at him.  
  
That's my girl. wait. my girl?!  
  
"Why, Lily Evans, I thought I sensed a heavenly presence in here." He says innocently, ever the flirt, the git.  
  
She just smiles and shakes her head in response, causing me to smile. That's right Lily just ignore him.  
  
"James, you ready? I want to go see if there's any of that treacle fudge left from dinner."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." I tell him, wishing he could just forget his damn stomach for once.  
  
I turn to Lily once more and say, "You know Sirius, always thinking about his stomach."  
  
"Oh, go on, Sirius'll never forgive me if I keep his best friend from a kitchen trip." she tell me sternly, holding back a smile.  
  
"Yes ma'am." I say, standing up.  
  
She smiles up at him, and feeling like I could float on air, I lean down to whisper "Bye Lily Evans" in her ear and deliver a kiss to her soft cheek before turning and sprinting after my friends.  
  
As I push open the portrait and walk out of the common room, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all jump up around me, ready to tease me mercilessly, but I don't care, I almost just kissed the girl of my dreams.  
  
And chances of my becoming her boyfriend just shot through the roof, I'd say.  
  
*********************************************************** A/N: Well, there ya go. hehe. a nice little piece of fluffy goodness. ^_^ no thanx to my crappy pc of course =D ~ Anna  
  
And a thank you to all my kind, kind reviewers, who thought I did I good just on the first chappie. I sure hope I did. ^_^  
  
The following people freaking rock!  
  
MegHarts ~ Wellz, I hope hearing it from James's POV was fun. ^_^  
  
Darcel Lucia ~ I know, don't you just love fluffy stuff. I do =D  
  
Ariana ~ Well, I hoped you loved reading this one, and to be honest I didn't expect the turn of events either. and I'm the writer! But you knew that. k, Anna's gonna shut up now. ;)  
  
Tigra and Loup ~ well. he noticed her before. but Lily didn't know. nope, I don't think I would ever have James be playing her unless I was in a really bad mood. I mean, I even make Snape look nicer than most ppl do. but ya never know. he might be somewhat nice. I dunno. ;D  
  
sirius' lover ~ thanx. ;)  
  
EMerald QUeen ~ thanx & on the Snape factor. ya never know about ppl, but still Lily was thinking about other options. ^_^  
  
Xela ~ thanx =D  
  
Dief Kattekop ~ No worries. it lives! ^_^ 


End file.
